


Inherited minds - TF2/MLP crossover

by Ady_Flygonna_Art



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU, Battle, Blue - Freeform, CPR, Capturetheflag, Changeling - Freeform, Cprscene, Crossover, Driwning, Gore, Healing, M/M, Nonsexual, Nonsexualrelationship, Pegasus - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Rescue, Respawn, Teams, VideoGame, Wargames, Weapons, Well - Freeform, ctf, game, tf2, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady_Flygonna_Art/pseuds/Ady_Flygonna_Art
Summary: This story was inspired by a roleplay with a person that is very close to me. The story and characters are slightly changed, although the idea is the same. I would also like to thank my friends Vildtiger, Eternity, Agda and SilverKat for inspiring me with their great art and stories, this short fanfic wouldn’t be possible without them. Thank you so much guys.If you have any hateful comments - please keep them for yourself. Constructive critique is welcomed, I’m still pretty new to writing stories, so be sure to let me know what you think.Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy the story!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Inherited minds - TF2/MLP crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a roleplay with a person that is very close to me. The story and characters are slightly changed, although the idea is the same. I would also like to thank my friends Vildtiger, Eternity, Agda and SilverKat for inspiring me with their great art and stories, this short fanfic wouldn’t be possible without them. Thank you so much guys.  
> If you have any hateful comments - please keep them for yourself. Constructive critique is welcomed, I’m still pretty new to writing stories, so be sure to let me know what you think.  
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy the story!

# Ch1: Drowned Rules

*The Wargames  
Mode: Capture the flag  
Location: Well  
Time: 1:20pm

The sounds of raging battle echoed through the corridors, blood could be seen on some of the walls, it dripped down so slowly and maleficently. Most of it was red, although there were many beings within these walls and not all of them possesed the same blood colour. The splashes stayed on the walls for few seconds and then vanished, as if they never existed. Not a big surprise for the locals, they all knew the effects of the respawn machines and what it meant to be connected to such unnatural gadget. Not a pleasant experience, going through the process, but it was something most could get used to. So what drew all these creatures into such great battle? Maybe it was the thirst for blood, maybe they did it for money, maybe it was the fear of loosing and thus recieving probably the worst punishment one can get... 

They all knew they have to follow the rules. Kill enemies, follow the objective, have no mercy, give it everything. Death would probably be a relief for most of them, better than having to fight almost every day, dying over and over again... then coming back to life, whether you want it or not. RED team has been doing this for years, not a big deal by now, just another battle for the intelligence. Capture the enemy’s intel and you win, pretty simple. But loose and the enemies will destroy you with the sounds of lightning crawling around their glowing weapons. You will come back as always of course, but at a much higher price...  
Throughout the years, there hasn’t been anyone, who would get used to the afterbattle respawn. Once you are in this mess for some time, it becomes almost normal part of the day, but it remains the most painful and unpleasant experience of your life. 

RED Sniper was sitting at his usual spot, up in the window of the RED base, scanning the battlefield all mercenaries knew as ‘The Well’ with his sharp eyesight. The sun sometimes made it a bit difficult, that is why the large unicorn wore his yellow shades and brown leather hat. They went quite well with the red uniform and dark brown vest, the back of his body left uncovered, revealing a cutie mark in form of a single bullet surrounded by purple magical aura along with 3 sparks. There was another piece of equipment he almost never left out, a wrist watch around his left hoof. It didn’t just show the time, it showed the battle time, the exact milliseconds of how long the fight lasts, if of course there is a time limit.

There was a reason for why Sniper wore them, he lived through the fights with one simple rule: Professionals have standards. Meaning that he would never ever kill somepony if he didn’t have to. Quite simple for the wargames, Sniper would never kill his enemies during timeoffs or the humiliation phase (short time period after battle when the winning team gets a chance to massacre the team that lost, without any chance of the defeated to protect themselves and thus in most cases sending them through the afterbattle respawn). The idea of killing others for somebody’s enjoyment was enough bulls**t for one like him to handle. That is why he wore the watch, to make sure he never slips and breaks the promise he gave himself years ago.

From the looks of it, there wasn’t much time left in this match, RED was ahead of BLU by 1 point, making the score 2:1 and it looked like they are gonna win. Finally, the bloodbath will be over for the day. In the corner of the eye he spotted a teammate Spy heading back to the base, devilish grin on his face, probably stabbed someone on the way, typical. They have been good friends for a long time now, Sniper would trust him with his life, quite ironic to trust a Spy, but these two had a long enough history. 

_“Mission ends in sixty seconds!”_

For God’s sake how much hated there was against that arrogant voice. The voice he heard every day coming from the speakers around every base, they voice commanding almost every step of their lives ...

The thoughts carried Sniper a bit too far this time, if a spy approached him right now he would be dead on spot! Lucky for him, the pony approaching at that moment wasn’t as sneaky. The dark red unicorn snapped from his thoughts at a last second and dodged just soon enough to avoid the baseball bat that ended up hitting a wall instead of his head. Sniper turned around to see the attacker. It was the BLU Scout, young light purple pegasus with short dark brown mane covered by a black baseball cap. Shiny blue eyes matched his T-shirt. There was also a pair of dogtags hanging around his neck. The cutie mark on the side portaied a single bullet, similair to Sniper’s, but unlike his, this one had a purple wing attached to it. 

“Nice dodge knucklehead, tho you ain’t as fast as you may think!”  
Scout said with a smirk, trying to hide his nervousness.  
Sniper had no problem keeping his calm, Scout was much younger compared to him and not as skilled in the art of war. The unicorn felt a bit sorry for this young pegasus. He stood up straight and spoke in a deep calm voice. 

“You shouldn’t be here boy, you know what will happen in few seconds. Now return to your team!” 

Sniper’s voice shifted into a bit sharper tone with the last sentence, he didn’t want to get into such an unnecessary fight right before the round ends. Unfortunatelly it didn’t look like Scout shared his sympathies. 

“Ya really think Imma leave like nothin’? Are ya freakin’ scared or what dumbass?”

Scout said with a smug and didn’t hesitate more to take the next swing. This time Sniper didn’t manage to dodge this time so at least he covered his head with his large hoof. The hit would have probably caused him serious injury, if not knock him out completely. This way the only thing that got cracked was Sniper’s wrist watch. Despite how calm the unicorn usually was, at this moment it was the one little drop to bring up anger. As an answer to the attack he delivered a swing of his other hoof, of course the Scout dodged and leaped right back into the next attack in a hope to hit the target on a critical spot.

There were few more tries like this, each time they ended up the same, Sniper got hit few times, but it was usually a non critical that a strong body like his could take without a bigger problem. Even though the BLU was quite determined, Sniper refused to take out his kukri, that would simply be a bit too much. He hoped that if he manages to avoid the hits a bit longer, timer would put the fight to the end.  
The string of thoughts was cut yet again, even Scout knew the time wasn’t on his side so he decided to try attacking with all he got. Another leap forward towards the RED’s head, stronger and more determined than those before, but that also made him desparate and thus less careful. He missed the attack, Sniper managed to make a full 360 turn and in a hope to push Scout away kicked hard with his back hooves, but Scout wasn’t the only one who miscalculated his attack ...

_“Victory! Well done RED team ....... You failed BLU, do not dare to loose like this again...”_

The venomous voice coming from the speakers filled the battlefield again, the battle was over, RED team’s weapons started glowing and the time has come again, the time that means it’s over. But this time it was different, Sniper has made a mistake ... 

The attack was indeed effective, maybe a bit too much. That powerfull kick got Scout right into the side, hitting his flank and wing. It was so strong it sent the purple pony flying right through the window, shattering the glass into pieces. Scout tried to recover and take flight, but a sharp pain in his wing took him by surprise. The poor pegasus ended up making a flip in mid-air, maybe if he didn’t try to do so, he would walk away almost unharmed. But this way Scout only ended up hitting the back of his head on the hard concrete edge before hopelessly falling into the deep water canal covering a large area in front of each base. The water swallowed him and just like that, RED battlegrounds went quiet again with just one sound left - a loud heartbeat of a single mercenary. 

Sniper stood like stunned, processing what just happened in the past few seconds. Finally he gathered enough conciousness to step closer to the broken window. With some of the shattered glass cracking under his weight he looked outside at the water that was now as clear as a mirror. What came next was a shock ... where is Scout? Why hasn’t he emerged yet? What is taking him so long? Sniper froze in fear after a single thought crossed his mind. 

“Did I just...” 

The sharpshooter whispered to himself, swarm of thoughts suddenly arrived like a loud train.

/I couldn’t have just ... I didn’t ... he is alive.  
/He is still down there, the time ran out, it happened AFTER the the time ran out!  
/It was an accident ... right?  
/Nobody saw that, it was just an accident, I didn’t do it on purpose. Nobody saw me ...  
/Nobody saw me ...  
/It was an accident ...  
/It isn’t my fault ...  
/I didn’t mean to ...  
/But now the respawn ...  
/The respawn ...

All the sentences, all the questins inside were like a tornado of feelings and emotions, but they were mostly the same, just repeating over and over again while the purple eyes were still fixed on the clear water surface. With each thought coming back he was loosing time and there was still no sign of the pegasus being alive. At this point it’s impossible Scout is just hiding underwater, this didn’t look good. 

A choice had to be made, quickly. Sure nobody saw what happened, it was just an accident and after all, Sniper would still be known as the one who never kills outside duty...  
That thought has immediately brought a wave of rage, no way he would accept such dirty move as pretending like nothing happened! This unicorn is stubborn, proud. It was not the bad selfish pride, but a genuine proud mind and good heart. He isn’t doing this for others, years ago he gave himself a promise and he is not planning to break it, not today ...

/That’s it! 

That was the last drop, with that Sniper threw everything else aside and jumped into action, literally. He took a leap through the broken window right into the water below.  
Quite a professional jump for somepony his size, it made almost no sound. Once underwater and opening his purple eyes, he started searching. It didn’t take long to spot the helpless light body floating at the bottom. Sniper swam closer, he wasn’t as skilled at this kind of magic so trying to levitate Scout to the surface wasn’t an option. He instead grabbed him by the collar of the blue T-shirt and swam right back up as quickly as both bodies let him.  
Once they emerged, Sniper first threw Scout onto a solid ground before climbing out as well. The body was moveless, no sign of conciousness. The unicorn tried shaking him few times. 

“Hey! Hey rabbit, wake up!”

No response.  
No matter what it was dangerous to stay out in the open like this, even though the fight is over. Sniper grabbed the blue collar again and dragged the helpless Scout through an automatic door right into the RED base. There he hid behind a corner bellow the stairs right by the enterance, it was very unlikely somepony would find them in there.  
Sniper tried to shake the pegasus again, this time he had to be more quiet, there was a huge trust in his teammates, but nopony had to know about this. Again was left with no response. Scout didn’t seem to have any major injuries other than a broken wing and probably a light concussion, nothing life threatening, yet he still wasn’t waking up. After a closer check, it was clear that water was the cause to blame... Scout wasn’t breathing.  
This whole situation seemed hopeless, but Sniper refuses to give up that easily. Professionals have standards. And a professional doesn’t leave a job half done. He already went too far with this. He caused this, it was time to face the consequences. And sure hell Sniper is one stubborn pony. 

Sniper checked behind the corners one more time to make sure no one is nearby, his team is probably still at the BLU base. That works for him, but there is still the time pressuring him. He tried to recall every bit of memory from Medic’s first aid trainings, but it happened a long time ago so all left to do was more or less improvise. The frustrated sharpshooter carefully turned the breathless body on it’s back and tilted the head back a bit as he remembered from Medic’s lessons. One hoof placed under Scout’s neck, the other on his nose, Sniper stopped for one last second. 

/Bloody hell why am I even doing this ...  
/What am I doing ...

Few more thoughts before he shoved everything away. Without more thinking he took a deep breath, moved one hoof under Scout’s chin, pressed their lips together and exhaled slowly. He could feel Scout’s chest rising and once pressure could be felt he pulled away and watched the chest fall again as the air escaped the purple pony’s lungs.  
Nothing.  
Sniper tried again.  
Nothing.  
RED moved his hooves onto the BLU’s chest and started pressing down rhytmically. It wasn’t very effective though, Sniper’s large hooves covered almost the whole chest area which made it almost impossible to hit the right spot without accidentally breaking the poor pegasus’ ribs.  
The now desperate unicorn moved his hooves back into the original position. He had to take few deep breaths to calm down before trying to get some air into Scout’s body again.  
One breath, two breaths.  
Nothing.

Sniper refused to give up, after all of this, he simply wouldn’t accept the fact that he failed. 

“Come on ya bloody rabbit, you’re always so full of energy so use it for f*ck sake!”

Feelings began to get overflown by anger again. Another deep inhale, mouth pressed to mouth and then long exhale. Sniper kept his eyes closed, as if he wished that by some miracle once he opens them, this will all be just a dream. The pony who’s life now lied in his hooves was just so young, how could somepony his age enter for the Mannco contract. The ponies in charge were monsters, cold-hearted and cruel. Now it was sadness that started crawling in.  
Suddenly Sniper felt something. A bit of pressure, but different one than before, like a small movement. The RED backed off a bit and watched closely. It was working, Scout started to move, but the fight wasn’t over yet. More than breathing the speedster was desparately gasping for air, as if he somehow couldn’t get it into his body. Medic had told them about this effect, it was called dry or secondary drowning. It happens when a creature is trying to breathe but their own body doesn’t let them inhale in order to prevent fluid from entering the lungs. 

“Come on mate, you got this!”

Sniper saw a spark of hope, but Scout was still struggling, trying to break the barrier between life and death, or in their case: the painfull respawn. Out of pure desparate action Sniper tried to help Scout by breathing some air into him again...

‘It was quiet and cold, last thing Scout remembers is a sharp pain in his wing, then a wave of cold water swallowing it all. All there was left on his mind before falling asleep was hopelessness. If he swims back up, he’s gonna die, if he stays, he’s gonna drown. So why bother? The pain that awaits no matter what. The cold feeling slowly turned into warmth, Scout felt so tired all of a sudden and before he knew it, his eyes closed shut and his mind drifted away into deep sleep.  
Strange, no pain yet, where is the respawn process? How is it possible Scout is able to think again? Something was off. Another wave of warmth arrived, filling his body, only this time the waves kept coming back, like electricity shocks. They were getting stronger and harder to avoid, he couldn’t take it anymore.’

Before Sniper broke the connection between them again to observe the state, the pegasus suddenly swung his eyes open and instinctively as a first thing kicked the RED away before turning to the side and coughing up the water that was left in his lungs. 

Finally. A wave of relief filled the sharpshooter, it was such a strong feeling it even turned his usually battle cold expression into a small smile along with a light chuckle. It was followed by a sigh and a look back at Scout who was trying to pull himself back together. For one short second Sniper forgot there were any War Games. He forgot about respawn, enemies, the administrator, the contracts ... he felt happiness and relief for he just saved somepony’s life.  
That feeling however didn’t last long, everything came back like a boomerang and the RED was back at his usual cold face. 

Scout sat up, rubbing his head before trying to look around a bit. It took a second for him to realise where they are and who the pony beside him is. 

“Huh ... w ... what...”

The pegasus jumped up, trying to get into a battle ready position to defend himself, but his body was still too weak for such quick movements. Plus a sharp pain in the right wing didn’t help much. Even through the pain and weakness, he tried to look and behave as tough as he could.

“What is this!? What do you want moron!? What did you do to me!?”

Sniper frowned at that, so much for a thank you. The situation turned quite awkward for both of them, what should happen now? It was clear that the RED had to take a lead of the situation. 

“Shut up and listen! I have my job, I have my reasons, it is nothing personal. Now return to your team before somepony finds you here.”

At first it wasn’t, but something at the back of Sniper’s mind kept saying that there in fact was a sort of protective feeling towards this boy. And in all honesty, he didn’t like that one bit. Enemies should be defeated and not befriended, rules of the Wargames spoke clearly.

Scout stared at him with a still angry, but now more of a confused look, trying to process what just happened.  
Sharp voice of the taller pony snapped him back into reality. 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? GO!”

Poor pegasus freaked and stumbled a bit, but this time managed to stay up. The whole situation was too much, Scout was confused and there wasn’t really anything he could do at that moment, so he just turned around without a word and ran as fast as he could, headed for the BLU base. 

Sniper felt relieved the speedster left, finally, time to return to the home RED base and celebrate victory with the others, just like if nothing happened. Little did he know this tiny incident had a witness...  
Before finally leaving, a familiar sound could be heard followed by a flash of red magic and a bit of smoke. A pair of light shady yellow eyes appeared just few steps behind Sniper, who opened his eyes widely in shock, but tried to keep his calm immediately, acting like everything is normal. 

“What are ya doing here mate? Shouldn’t you be on a killing spree with the others?”

Sniper chuckled and turned around to see his teammate. It was the Spy, an old friend of his. Dark blue-gray changeling body, red wings and 3 red gems shining on the chest went well along with simple black cosmetics - hat and a mask.  
The changeling looked at him with honest eyes, it was like he was staring right into Sniper’s soul. That made the nervousness even worse. 

“Or have ya just returned?” 

Last hope for Sniper. 

“I have returned ... few moments before the round ended.”

Sniper stood still, not moving a muscle, not saying a thing, he still hoped Spy didn’t see what happened, but it was already clear that was not the case. Spy looked at the ground and then right back at Sniper.

“I know why you did it. No matter how it may have seemed ... I understand.”

Spy knew about the promise, he knew Sniper for way too long and he respected the unicorn’s decissions. Sniper felt almost guilty at this point, hiding the true feelings away from his best friend, but it was too soon.  
They both stood in silence for few seconds, Spy then let out a sigh and began to walk away. As he was passing by, the unicorn finally spoke up.

“You know what I’m about to ask for, right?”

Spy stopped for a moment and smiled.

“Don’t worry mon ami, I won’t tell anypony.” 

And with that, they parted ways again. 

Sniper took the rest of the day off, he didn’t really feel like celebrating with the team. Instead he decided to take a long walk around the local rock formations. That usually cleared his head, but not today. It was the right choice, he decided and succeeded, now he could return to his normal daily routine, but there were still things troubling him.  
Spy could be trusted for sure, but what if Scout tells somepony? It was an unlikely scenario, but if somehow the administrator knew about this, it could not only cause them trouble, but also both their teams. His conscience told him he did right, but from the mercenary point of view, this was a straight up stupid move. And why was there such a protective feeling towards an enemy?

The thoughts wouldn’t leave Sniper’s head for hours, the sun started going down and the sky turned into a fascinating shade of dark purple. Tonight was gonna be cold, yet the unicorn decided to stay out until morning not even going to his camper van. The cold air actually helped to clear his head. Down next to one of the giant rocks he just rested and watched the sky turn darker, until his brain got tired of his own thinking and carried the unicorn into the sweet unconscious realm of dreams.

Meanwhile in the BLU base Scout got his wing and head fixed by their Medic. He didn’t say a word about what happened to any of his teammates and rather decided to spend the rest of the day thinking. It wouldn’t let him rest, he had to know the truth, they were mercenaries, they were supposed to kill each other, that is what kept them alive, so why ... why did he get saved? There was a respawn anyway so why?  
Scout has decided, the feelings were too strong to just look past ... the next day, he would find RED Sniper and reveal the truth behind all this mess. After a while even his head got tired, it came so suddenly the pegasus fell asleep on the floor and let the dream spirits ease his mind and take away all his worries for at least a while.

The peacefull sleep however didn’t last long, it got disturbed by an agressive knock on the room’s door. It took a moment for Scout to answer the door, he was still half asleep and rather annoyed by the unexpected guest. But the thing that came as soon as the door opened was enough to snap anyone out of their dreams. A large machette flew right past the pegasus’ head and pinned the poor boy to the wall by the collar of his T-shirt. Scout yelped in surprise as two turquoise eyes shined from the dark hallway outside the door. A dark figure stepped closer maleficently, hooves covered with holes, dark blue cloak with a hood, light elytras and two pale white fangs sharpening a frown on the pony’s face. The BLU Sniper.  
Scout struggled but it wasn’t for much as the changeling pinned the boy down with his own hoof and took back the kukri. 

“Greetings Scout, having a nice rest after today’s hard fight huh?”

The dark creature spoke in a poisonous voice. The two didn’t really like each other, but for all that Scout knew, this guy hated everypony.

“Cut it Sniper, what’s the point of this?”

Scout replied with an annoyed frown.

“Oh you know, just a friendly evening visit. I wanted to ask how today’s battle went, I noticed you came back from outside, did the REDs not catch you on your way?” 

The changeling’s tone was almost taunting.

“What do you mean? I simply hid and ran past them, what’s wrong with that?”

“So nopony saw you ...”

Scout hesitated for a moment.

“... Of course not.”

Sniper nodded and put his hoof down, looking aside for a moment before striking even harder and shouting.

“No? Then explain the drama of you falling out of the window, into the water and then magically coming out of the RED base all okay while the enemy Sniper just stood there and watched you leave!!!”

Scout froze, somepony saw him and to his bad luck it was probably the worst witness there ever was. How is he supposed to explain that it has nothing to do with him, it wasn’t a choice. Before he got an opportunity to speak up, the dark pony sliced his kukri left and right, leaving cuts all around the pegasus’ hooves. All that just to show he is slowly coming for the neck. An attempt to struggle only got repayed by a punch to the face that sent the boy flying to the ground, leaving blood stains on the wooden floor.  
“I’m gonna ask one more time, traitor... Nopony saw you?”

Scout filled with frustration tried to hold back the tears. 

“The RED Sniper saw me... but he didn’t kill me, I don’t know why, I have nothing to do with it so why don’t you go ask him yourself!?”

The shiny eyes stared at him for a few seconds without a move, before any words were spoken.

“You know, I don’t care about any of this, let’s just pretend it was really an accident that you had nothing to do with, hm? But you better take my words Speedy, if I see you around that pony one more time without one of you dying, you shall face the consequences. Get that into that little feathered brain of yours.”

Sniper took his kukri, turned around and walked out of the door, adding few last words.

“I’m gonna be nice and not tell anypony about this. And you better do the same boy, you don’t want them to think you’re a traitor now would you?”

And just like that, the dark pony disappeared in the shadows of the BLU base, leaving Scout beaten up on the ground. The purple pony managed to get up and find few bandages for his wounded hoofs, nothing too serious, but it will definitelly leave some scars. Crawling up on his bed the pegasus started revaluating his decissions. The main question was simple: Should he still try to take the risk and seek the truth behind what happened that day?

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end? Wowie! Just wanna thank you again for reading this and also if any of you will be interested in a sequel, or the stories of other mercenaries then sure let me know. Until next time, byeee!


End file.
